The cold search, in the heat
by avidimagination16
Summary: Elsa starts to feel alone in the world and finds herself daydreaming a lot. When accidentally she runs into Jack, the king of Frost, but what will Jack do when Elsa gets kidnapped by The King of Flames? I've updated some chapters and added more description to give you more of what I was going for. *To all you guys who have favorited me, please give me feedback, thanks!*
1. Meeting the King of Frost

**Meeting the King of Frost  
**

_"Is there anyone one out there who's just like me?" _

_-Elsa-_

"Elsa!" Yelled Anna across the hall. After being ignored by her sister for 15 years she almost gave up, until one day when she discovered that Elsa had winter powers…but you can know all about that by watching Frozen. "Come on Elsa!" Anna called trying to find Elsa.

Elsa was actually alone in the courtyard practicing her magic. Being the Queen of Arendal and just realizing that the magic you have can be controlled, is a lot to take in. So to relax and take a break, Elsa would practice using her powers by making swirls and shapes in the air with her snow. She would gaze into each shape wondering what it's cure was for stress then release it into the air. She would always spend hours doing this, especially when she was confused or stressed.

"Elsa there you are!" said Anna running towards her sister with relief. "I was kind of worried, plus I wanted to know if you wanted to go down town with me and pick out some new fabric to sew a dress for the ball."

_Oh right, the ball we have every year to celebrate spring _Elsa thought she smiled,"Ya sure, that would be great. When are we leaving?"

"Um, well" Anna smiled shyly "Right now…unless you don't want to leave right now, and then we could leave later but of course if you don't want to leave later then we don't have to go today so-"

"Sure, let's leave right now" Elsa cut in. She was used to Anna's ramblings and knew how to deal with it.

Pretty soon both sisters were in a horse drawn carriage and off in the town where everyone smiled and bought lots of things. Jewelry, Dresses, Food, Clay pots, you name it. Anna was blabbering all about what she was going to design "Picture me in a Dark sea blue dress to go along with the theme, Under the Sea, it's round at the bottom and-" Anna voice trail off as Elsa tried to listen but her mind was on other things. She was thinking about if there was anyone else in the world that had this winter power that she did, if there was how do they use it and what could she learn from them?

She was looking just pass Anna through the window, as she saw a boy who was about 12 years old who was walking in the middle of the street, when a car came by and ran him over. Elsa yelled "Oh no! That boy!" Anna stopped talking felt a little offended for her sister cutting her off, got over it and looked out the window "What boy Elsa? I don't see anyone." "Stop the carriage!" Elsa commanded. She got out and ran over to where the boy was run over, no one was there. There wasn't any sign of showing that a boy was there at all.

"Elsa," said Anna in a cautious voice "No one's there."

"But…how did…" Elsa trailed off.

Anna looked around and saw a crowd building up "Um… Elsa, let's go home, I can get fabric later. The ball's not for another 2 weeks, come on."

Elsa looked around, there was a crowd and it wasn't a good one. "No, sorry I thought I saw someone but I was just seeing things because I'm exhausted. Come Anna let's go get fabric." Her sister rolled her eyes, she thought it was annoying when Elsa got into her 'I'm a Queen' phase.

When the crowd was gone and Elsa and Anna were in the carriage Elsa turned to Anna. "Anna, I saw a boy get ran over by a car."

Anna gave Elsa a weird look "Well, what did he look like? Maybe we can contact him and ask him if he's okay."

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to remember "He looked to be twelve years old and had blond hair, so blond it was almost white, his smile looked friendly and playful and his clothes were gray and blue." When Elsa opened her eyes Anna was staring at her with a daze look. "Anna!" Elsa snapped her Fingers.

"Huh? Oh sorry, but I don't recognize him." Anna put her hand on her sisters shoulder "Maybe you are just really tired and hallucinating. Do you see a pink unicorn anywhere?"

Elsa laughed "No, no pink unicorns but you're probably right. I've been having nightmares galore."

Anna was about to ask what the nightmares were but she saw the fabric shop ."Oh look!" said Anna excitedly "We're here!" Elsa looked out the window and sure enough there was the Fabric Shop. The two sisters walked in and immediately Anna searched through the fabric. "Elsa!" Anna yelled "What do you think of this?"

Elsa politely smiled as she saw a fabric with embroidered hearts and a soft purple background. "It's lovely" she said as she looked around the store. There wasn't anything here that fit her own personality.

Anna frowned "lovely? That's it? No, I love it! It suites you perfectly, what a fabric!?"

Elsa shrugged "Um… What a fabric!"

Anna laughed, she knew her sister wasn't the excessive type "Oh sis," she smiled as she folded the fabric over her arms "Mrs. Hennington!" she called.

Immediately a happy, plump sized woman showed up with a measuring tape around her shoulder "Yes, my princess?" she replied happily like she should have been in a candy shop.

"I would like 6 yards of this fabric please." Anna said.

"Certainly, but your highness why so much? You are on the skinny size." the seamstress replied.

Anna looked over at Elsa "Just in case I need more." She answered.

Ms. Hennington smiled as Anna payed, then Elsa and Anna were back in the carriage to go back home.

When they got back to the palace Anna stepped out first onto the stone pavement. "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked Elsa even though it was summer and there was no snow on the ground.

Elsa shook her head "Um, maybe not today, I'd like to be alone for a minute, okay?"

Anna frowned but nodded her head to show she understood "Okay, tomorrow?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Elsa smiled, she knew Anna was a playful spirit and in some ways she was still 6 years old, "Of course, tomorrow." Elsa promised.

Satisfied, Anna ran off leaving Elsa alone.

Elsa started walking towards the courtyard pondering about that boy she saw get ran over. While she was pondering she wasn't paying attention to anything so she didn't notice herself walking into a snowy blizzard portal built by that very boy. She felt a slight chill and shivered but kept thinking about that boy, he looked so familiar.

Least she knew, that boy was following her, it was very easy since Elsa was lost in her thoughts. He was getting bored though, he wanted to have fun with her and play,Jack had told him that she loved to do things like that, that was the only reason Freddie agreed to go, so he tried to get her attention by yelling, "Hey you!" nothing happened, So he tried "I know you have powers!" That didn't work either. He was so mad he threw a snowball at her, that seemed to get her attention.

Elsa turned around "Who's there?" she said suspiciously. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little blondish whitish hair, hiding behind a tree. She smiled knowing someone wanted to play and said really loudly and obviously "I guess it was no one!"

The boy smiled and came out from the tree and immediately got hit with a snowball in the shoulder. "Hey!" he yelled as he grabbed another snow ball to throw.

Elsa started laughing as the boy and her had a huge snowball fight. Elsa got hit with 3 snowballs in the shoulder but she got the boy in the face 5 times, needless to say Elsa won by a far shot. After they were done she made two snow chairs and sat down in one and offered the same to the boy. The boy smiled and came to sit down.

"What's your name?" asked Elsa

"Freddie," the boy answered.

"Well Freddie," Elsa started "Did you get hit by a car earlier today?" secretly praying he didn't.

Freddie shifted in his seat "Maybe," he said as he sipped his hot chocolate

"You don't have to be ashamed about it." Elsa said "I just want to know if you're okay."

"Yup, I'm fine, just walked through it." Freddie stated.

_Walked through it? _Elsa wondered, but before she could ask anything Freddie started to leave, "Wait!" Elsa yelled.

Freddie didn't listen; he motioned her to follow him and started to run, so of course Elsa ran after him.

Everything Freddie did, Elsa followed.

Freddie went under a tunnel wicked fast, Elsa had to crouch down one her hands and knees to fit through. Then he ran up a hill that was almost as vertical as a wall, Elsa used her winds to bring her up the hill, she was not going to loose him that easily. When Freddie reached the top of the hill he turned back to see if Elsa was behind him. When he saw her he smiled and sled down the hill on a sled that certainly he didn't have before. Elsa paused before she went down the hill. Part of her wanted to have fun, but another part knew this could be dangerous. She took a deep breath and made a sled for herself, than smiled as she raced down the hill expecting to go far but Freddie stopped moving, making Elsa fall off the sled so she wouldn't run into him.

"You have to do the rest." He told Elsa.

"Hold on young man I still have questions," Elsa said as she started to sit down again.

"Don't sit down!" Freddie pleaded as he helped Elsa to her feet "You have to say the magic words!"

Elsa stood and looked a Freddie as if he was crazy "Which is…?" Elsa asked

"I don't know, Jack said you'd know what it was," Freddie explained.

"Jack? Who's Jack?"

"You'll find out soon, but you have to do the rest."

All of a sudden Elsa heard a voice in her head that whispered ' castla appera, cometh forwarth!" Do I say that? Elsa thought, no one answered so she took a deep breath. "castla appera, cometh forwarth!" she said. She paused, nothing happened. Then there was a castle that slowly started to come alive, like it was fading but appearing into eyesight.

"You figured it out!" Freddie smiled as he ran inside.

Elsa stared at the castles magnificence. It was purely made of ice and was gorgeous with ice steeples that were tinted blue at the top. The outside was strong and sturdy with a face carved into the top of the castle. The face carving looked very similar to Freddie except older and more mature.

Freddie stepped outside "Um…Queen Elsa? Are you coming?"

Elsa nodded as she wandered inside, gazing at the castle but she was also curious. _How did he know my name?_ She wondered. This boy was getting weird and she wanted to get back home. Finally it dawned on her that she wasn't anywhere near Arendal, she was in a completely different place.

She kept walking and found herself walking up an ice staircase. She followed Freddie into a throne room where there was a man sitting on the throne, he was handsome, playful in fact he looked very similar to Freddie but older and more wise, it was the face she had seen on the front of the castle. He blondish/whitish hair attracted Elsa and gave off a good impression..until she snapped out of her daydream and saw him sitting upside down trying to get his tongue to touch his nose. _Wow, this guy is weird She thought_. Then the man saw Elsa, did a quick somersault off the throne and got on one knee.

"My dear Queen Elsa!" he said gaily "What a surprise." He took Elsa's hand and gave it a gentle, cold kiss.

_how does HE know my name? _Elsa pulled away her hand "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Okay, getting right to the point." The man mumbled under his breath "My name is Jack; I am the King of Frost!" He was so proud and loud about it Elsa half expected to have balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"King Jack?" Elsa said adding a hint of disgust in her voice. "Where is your town?"

"Ah-ah-ah" Jack shook his head "I said I was the King of frost not a town."

"Right…so why am I here?" Asked Elsa

"You don't remember?" Jack stared in disbelief "We were the best of friends; in fact we were almost engaged."

Elsa laughed "Ya, right of course I remember."

Jack looked confused "you do?"

"No, Ice Block, now tell me what this is about, I need to get home." Elsa replied sarcastically

Jack laugh a laugh that sounded like snowflakes and fairies dancing together. "Okay, you got me, I know you because you're the only other person in the world that I know of, who has the same powers as me and I think you and I would make a great team."

Elsa was curious and very suspicious. Jack wasn't very proper and she didn't trust him very much. "A team for what exactly?" she asked.

"Saving the world," Jack said in a dreamy tone.

This got Elsa's attention, when she got over the dreamy part "From what?"

"From who you mean," Jack corrected. Elsa rolled her eyes; she hated it when people corrected her. "Meeko, Prince of Firesco"

"What has he done?" Elsa questioned

"Well, a long time ago," Jack started "Prince Meeko was someone who was fun to be around; in fact he was my best friend. He was always playing and playing tricks on everyone, then one day he decided to take over the world. He went all Nazi on us and has already taken over half of Europe."

"half of a continent?" Elsa paraphrased "How does he have so much power? He's just a prince."

"He has a power too," Jack continued "Except it's not winter powers at all. He has fire power."

"And you think me and you; two people who have ICE powers can defeat someone with FIRE powers?" Elsa said in disbelief.

"There's a prophecy I found." Jack said grabbing a book made of ice. It looked pretty ancient, It had a bad case of freezer burn with ice shavings on the scroll and little icicles hanging from the tips of the cover. Jack had to pry it open with a crow bar, "It says: When the time comes to battle, heat will overcome cold, until the cold joins together and defeats and wins."

"That seems pretty specific, are you sure we can trust that?" Elsa said wearily.

"Yes, are you with me?" Jack asked holding out his hand.

Elsa looked at Jack up and down, wondering if she should trust him. She thought it was crazy but she took his hand in a shake "Yes, I am."

"Great!" Jack exclaimed "Freddie!"

Freddie, who was trying to climb the ice wall, jumped off and ran up "Ya, Jack?" he said.

"Show Elsa to her room," Jack commanded.

"Room?" Elsa repeated "Can't I just stay at my castle?"

Jack laughed "Cute, but no. You agreed to help me so until I say your a...guest...in my castle." he waved his hand in dismissal

"Can I at least say good bye to my sister?" Elsa asked confused and feeling betrayed.

"Nope!" Jack said "Now go. I don't need you at this moment." he turned upside down again and tried to touch his tongue to his nose

_He has way too much free time,_ Elsa thought. "So, I can't leave at all?" Elsa clarified hoping he was joking.

"Go! Right now!" Jack commanded harshly.

Freddie gave Elsa a gentle nudge and Elsa started to move away but she was disappointed, she finally found someone who was like her and he kept her as his prisoner. Her and Freddie walked down Ice hallways that looked see through, it was as if she could walk through them. They we as slick as, well, ice, and the border looked like it had been touch with frost crystals. Overall it was breathtaking, it was hard to believe someone as immature as Jack could live in such a place. She looked at Freddie and decided now would be a good time to ask him questions. "So what do you do for Jack?" she asked.

"Well I do what he says." Freddie replied.

"Like get run over by cars?" Elsa said hoping to answer some of her questions.

"No, cars don't bother me in that world." Freddie said haughtily.

"That world?"Elsa asked.

"You do realize this isn't your world, right?."

"Ya, I noticed. What exactly do you do for Jack?" Elsa wanted clarification.

"I told you, I do what he says, no more, no less."

"So you're a servant?"

"I prefer apprentice."

"What are you training for?"

"Stop pestering me will ya? It's annoying." Freddie said as the got to Elsa's room

Elsa was quiet as she entered a room fit for a queen...or queen Elsa. The first thing she noticed was the canopy bed. All around the frame it had incredible details and designs the didn't seem to match up, but as soon as you looked at the big picture, it all matched together. The sheets were a light green, they covered the bed and the blanket above the canopy. It was the same color as all the dresses Anna liked to wear, Elsa felt a pang of homesick as she saw a picture of Anna and her standing next to the castle she built. H_ow did he get this?_ she thought, she walked over to the closet which had the same magnificent designs as the bed. She opened the closet and saw over 1000 different dresses with similar style to her own dress,after she decided to stop wearing the gloves, the only difference was the color, they were all different shades from Red to indigo. She saw a nightgown and realized that she was very exhausted, so she changed into it. It was silk and very comfortable, like she was wearing a blanket instead of a nightgown. She laid her head on one of the pillows as she felt her body sink into the mattress, she closed her eyes and was lost in sleep.

Freddie peeked into Elsa's room, to see if she was asleep, which she was, so he skipped down to Jack's room to ask him some questions.

"Hey Jack, can I ask you a question?" He asked timidly, Jack usually didn't like questions, he thought they were a waste of time.

"Sure, buddy anything for you." Jack replied, he was in a really good mood. His number 1 secret weapon was here and he finally got his tongue to touch his nose.

"Why are you so mean to Elsa? Don't you want her on your side?" Even he knew that keeping people hostage won't keep them on their side

Jack looked at Freddie, wondering how to answer this without disappointing him, "Yes, I do want her on my side, but she has to know whose boss."

"She's a lot stronger than you Jack."

"Yes, but she doesn't know that yet and that's how we're going to keep it, right?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Freddie.

"Right," Freddie answered with a sad tone.

"Don't be so sad buddy, we're not going to hurt her, we just need her help."

Freddie nodded and left leaving Jack alone. Jack felt a little bad, he knew it was wrong to kidnap her, but he couldn't think of anything else and he needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ice battle

_"Fine! May the best man win...you heard me...man!"_

_-Jack Frost_

Elsa woke up feeling refreshed, she stood up and stretched. Everything in her room was quiet, which was good, she always liked the quiet alone time. She walked to her closet and got dressed in a light purple dress that had a sparkly bodice with a solid lavender skirt attached, she did her hair in a french loose braid and she thought of a way to escape. She looked out her door, no one was guarding it, and so she walked casually down the hall. Then she saw a guard and hid, the guard walked right past her, leaving her unnoticed. She looked out to the left and the right then ran towards the door. She opened the door and heard an alarm, immediately she covered the sound with ice as well as the guards and rand wicked fast into the unknown.

She went up the hill with the winds and found herself flying over the snow, as soon as she got away from the hill she started to run agiain, trying to find a portal or something that could bring her home. She was almost done running until she saw a person in her way, Jack.

Jack was smiling at her as if she was a little girl who tried to steal candy, "Trying to escape?" he said pitifully

"You have no right to keep me locked up like a dog." Elsa accused, even though she couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes that seemed to call to her, she told herself to snap out of it and win this fight.

"You weren't treated like a dog and you agreed to team up with me." Jack fought back, _ She wasn't treated like a dog, I made sure I that _he thought as his eyes started to wonder to her dress, _wow she looks good_ he thought again. He couldn't snap out of his trance.

"Ya, team up. Not be your slave, you think I'm still going to help you?" Elsa asked.

"Don't you want to save the world?"Jack said a little worried, he started to like Elsa.

"From who? Meeko or you?" Elsa challenged, except she kept thinking how cute he was to try and kidnap her.

Jack started to get mad, even if Elsa was gorgeous, no one ever called him the villian "I'm the one who has the greater power out of the two of us."

"Oh, really? I believe my power is greater."Elsa replied haughtily

"Fine, you wanna bet on it?" Jack challenged.

"Yes, we will battle till the other one surrenders and if you win I will be your slave until Meeko is defeated but if I win you have to do what I say, my way." Elsa decided.

"Done." Jack replied, without any mercy he conjured up a monster with razor sharp teeth and was the height of the empire state building. "It begins now!"

Elsa built up a blizzard with hail, sleet, and snow she pointed it towards the monster surrounding it in a ball of winter storms. She concentrated hard on the storm and the monster, The monster tried to fight back but the hail started to chip at him and soon he was lying down and not moving. Elsa leaned toward the monster to make sure he wasn't dead, the monster flinch and Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack started shooting sharp icicle shards towards Elsa who immediately built herself a force field of ice and she started to move towards Jack with great speed.

Jack was scared he knew this was a bad idea, he should have never done this bet with Elsa, but it was too late to turn back he decided it would be best to run.

Elsa ran towards him as they reached the hill, Jack tried to run up but, He fell over as the snow toppled over him, leaving him buried. Elsa came towards him slowly making sure he was defeated. She decided he was unconscious so he lifted the snow off and he was ice cold. _Defiantly unconscious _thought Elsa as she lifted him up with the winds. She checked his heart rate and put a gentle kiss on his cheek then ran back to his castle and waited for him to wake up so she could win.

* * *

Jack woke up on a bed tied down by his arms with rope. "What happened?" he mumbled groggy.

"Finally!" Elsa exclaimed as she sat up from the chair she was sitting in. "I thought you'd never wake up."

Jack started to remember what was happening and groaned, he must have been out for days. "Fine, you win, what's your plan."

Elsa smiled she loved it when she won, it gave her a sense of strength. "First we go back to my castle and talk to my sister about this."

Jack nodded but he wasn't happy about it, if Anna got in the way everything would be ruined. "Fine but she could get hurt."

Elsa frowned "what do you mean?"

"Well she could be used against you and she's not very..." he thought of a way to say she was as weak as a bird "...bright sometimes

Elsa sat up and looked offended then she thought about it and nodded, "Maybe your right, maybe we should leave her out of this."

Jack smiled, he finally knew how to get Elsa to do what he wanted and that's what he liked best...control. "Yes, Anna could get hurt or even killed."

Elsa's eyes went wide "We are not going to include her in this." she decided

Jack looked at his arms "um...could you let me go?"

Elsa nodded and untied the ropes.

Jack smiled and sat up accidentally leaning into Elsa, Jack stared into her eyes, big, bright, and beautiful. He stared at her lips which looked soft and relaxed, he looked at her nose which was petite and cute.

Elsa looked into Jack's eyes which we playful and excited. His lips had an excited sneer that was ready to laugh at any moment, she saw his nose which to be honest wasn't that cute but the emotion was still there.

Jack slowly leaned more into Elsa as she closed her eyes, then their lips touched.

Elsa felt a burning sensation as her tongue entered his mouth, she felt safe and secure as she rubbed her hand over Jacks back and shoulder blades. She forgot about everything as she savored each kiss and held onto them with her life. She was lost and followed Jack as he led the way to her heart. For the first time in her life, Elsa wasn't afraid.

Jack kissed Elsa with his heart as he lead each kiss into another, he held her head firmly but gentle as if he was holding a white dove. He paused for a breath then went into another kiss closing his eyes and imaging living life with Elsa. Guiding her to safety and making sure nothing happened to her.

They both pulled away in shocked expressions. Elsa was the first to speak "I'm going to,uh, go for a walk," Jack nodded numbly "Uh, alright. Go ahead,"

Elsa left, leaving Jack alone in that room and ,starting to skip, she headed outside. It was a blizzard outside as Elsa walked out to think, the weather agreed with her emotions. She never knew why but it's always been like that. She begun run fast as she let out laughs and yelled, she was so happy it was as if nothing could break her spirit. She loved the kiss and somehow Jack wasn't as annoying as she used to think. She wanted to kiss him more and let herself surrender to him and let him make sure nothing bad happened. When she kissed him it was as if no harm could ever come to her as long as she lived.

Pretty soon it started to get warm, like spring or summer. Elsa looked up and the sun wasn't shinning then she looked in front of her. There was a man with fire for hair, literally. His skin was so red it looked sunburned, he was handsome with a tall stature and broad muscles. He smiled at Elsa "Please my dear, forgive me." He had a thick accent, almost British sounding. He pressed his hands over Elsa's head, she didn't have time to fight back because immediately she was paralyzed with heat. The man put her over his shoulders and left, murmuring "Jack, I've got your queen, now you have nothing against me."


	3. Meeko, King of Flames

Meeko, King of Flames.

"Finally, your here! My plan can begin."

-Meeko

Elsa woke up lying on a bed in front of a fire. She couldn't remember a thing, she tried to think back. She was shopping with Anna, then she went on a walk, then she met Freddie, and there was a kiss…then nothing, that's all she could remember.

Elsa looked around at the room, it was very warm, temperature wise. The wall paper was black with hints of red on some of it, there was no carpet just a marble floor that matched the walls. While it was elegant it was dark, as if everything tried to look happy but failed. she saw the bed, just a solid marble frame. It was huge though, there was a step latter by her bed. There was a closet but when she opened it all the clothes were nothing like her. They were all reds,blacks,and oranges and they all looked like it was for a stripper and not a queen. What shocked her most was a picture that was the size of the whole wall. It was of Elsa and some guy who was handsome...but in an evil way.

Elsa got off the bed and went to open the door, it was locked. Elsa groaned in frustration as she frantically tried to open the door using every bit of strength she had, it didn't work. She tried to freeze the door knob off but all that did was make it worse. She flopped down on the bed and prayed for a miracle, then the door open, Elsa stood up and was about to thank the heavens when a man stood in her way.

The man looked familiar, his hair was fire he had a good built, and his muscles were very broad.

Then it dawned on her, he had paralyzed her, he kidnapped her.

"Elsa! You're awake!" He said in a cheery mood and a British accent, his plan could finally start.

Elsa nodded her head suspiciously. "Who are you?" she said commandingly.

The man bowed ignoring her commanding tone"I'm so sorry, where are my manners? My name is Milactodiuse, King of flames! But you can call me Meeko." He raised an eyebrow towards Elsa who gave him a stare that scared him so much he looked away.

The way he said "King of Flames!" reminded Elsa of someone but she couldn't remember who. "Um okay, Meeko, why am I here and how do you know me?"

Meeko laughed pitifully. It sound like a bunch of tortured victims trying to escape"You don't remember anything! Maybe my heat skills were too hard on your frail head."

"Heat skills?"Elsa asked worried, she vaguely remembered something about heat skills but she still couldn't remember anything.

"Why yes, my young sorceress, I'm the king of flames born with heat power." answered Meeko as if he was talking to a child "You see when my heat power comes in on your cold power by surprise, the heat instantly takes over and paralyzes the victim. When my hands touched your cold, petite head my power also knocked you unconscious and sadly you've forgotten some of you memories."

He started to come over to make his move, but Elsa pulled back "What memories?" She said. As she felt herself hit the bed.

"Even if I told you, you won't remember, your head has become soft and warm like a new born bird." Meeko kept inching closer to Elsa, so close their noses almost touched.

Elsa moved to the right making Meeko fall on the bed "Try me."

Meeko smiled "feisty and strong, what wise and acquiring attributes." He started to move in closer and faster.

Elsa started to get scared, this man was trying to take advantage of her in more ways than one, she had to get out of there, now.

Elsa saw the door, it was open, she moved to the right as Meeko kept trying to get close. She tried to distract him "Sir, you were telling me my lost memories." as soon as she said that she regretted how sappy with love it sounded.

Meeko kept moving closer with longer strides "You want to know you lost thoughts? Allow me show them to you."

He reached to grab Elsa as Elsa escaped from the room and started to run down the hall freezing everything with panic, when she made it outside she saw that she was inside a volcano. Her powers started to vaporize. She turned around, guards surrounded her with hot rod weapons. They were all the same, they had a mask that covered their face and a bullet proof full body vest, if that's even a thing.

Meeko entered into the circle as he smiled "How cute, you thought you could escape so easily. For that you will be locked in your room, until you like this place."

"Then I will never leave that room, I will never like this place." Elsa felt confident, even though part of her knew she was completely alone.

"We shall see," Meeko replied "I can be very persuasive. Guards!"

Elsa was taken bound and led to her room,and even though the guards hands felt like hot coals, she didn't bother to struggle, there was no where to go.


	4. The search for Elsa

Where's Jack?

"That...that kiss...I...well, wow."

-Jack Frost

Jack woke up in the middle of the hallway slumped against a wall, he saw Freddie sprinkling water on him to wake him up.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Elsa's gone, and we don't know where she went." Freddie replied.

"Did she decide not to help us?" Jack answered surprisingly

"I don't think so Jack, there was a part of outside we I want you to see."

Jack started to stand up and found he was super weak; he had a hard time remembering what happened in the past day. All he could remember was that Elsa and he kissed; he was so happy that he spent all last night skipping and dancing in the hall. He knew Elsa felt the same way, just knew it. That kiss was special, he had never kissed anyone so special and romantically.

He started to walk with Freddie, who was helping him stay straight. As soon as he got outside he could walk and stand by himself but he found it was warmer than yesterday. He looked towards the mountains, he could see grass and all the snow was beginning to melt. Freddie led him over to the spot where Elsa was kidnapped. The spot was sand and a good 3 inches around it was brown grass.

"Meeko," Jack said out loud. "How did he get here with out freezing himself?"

"He must be stronger than we thought, Jack." Freddie replied "A guard saw Elsa outside and said he saw Meeko hold her head and she went limp."

_Limp? _Jack thought _but what happened to her?_ He looked at Freddie who had no idea there was a kiss and that's how he was going to keep it. "What happened to the guard?" Jack asked.

"He was given a paralyzing look that literally paralyzed him from head to toe, momentarily of course." Freddie answered, he was a little sad, Elsa was so much fun to play with and he was going to miss her.

"We have to find Elsa immediately." Jack said determinedly.

"Right, Jack, of course, but we don't know anything about Meeko or where he lives." Freddie replied nervously, he didn't feel like bothering the prince of heat again.

"Well than find out. We got a lot of work to do."

"Work? Jack, that really isn't your thing." _uh oh, _Freddie thought _Jack's lost it, he's actually talking about work._

"Well, I always like to try new things" Jack replied, even though he hated work but he had fallen in love with Elsa and was determined to make sure she was safe.

"I'll get started right away," Freddie replied as he ran towards the library.

He stopped running when Jack was out of sight and started to mumble to himself. "Do we have to help Elsa? I think she too far gone, I really don't like work and it's just some girl, there can't be anything else we can do, can there?" The mumble went on like this until he saw a figure in his way.

It was a women who was really hot, at least to Freddie, he had always liked that earthy tone look. He stared at her blankly and didn't know what to do or say. Luckily for him, the women did.

"Where are you heading?" she asked politely but in a demanding way.

"J-j-just to the...uh..uh.." He forgot where he was going.

"Library?" she answered.

"Ya." Freddie managed to choke out.

"Listen Frost Bite, your friend Elsa is in trouble, and if you don't do something about it your going to be in trouble too." She pulled an apple from behind her back and started to eat, "I'll help how I can but I have to make sure your ready to get her back to safety, promise?" She held out he free hand for him to shake.

Freddie was only half listening, he really liked this girl, so he nodded and shook her hand.

"I knew you would accept," she smiled and she galloped away not replying anything...at least that's what Freddie saw. In reality she said thanks and walked off into a dark room.

When he got to the library, it was so dusty, the dust was collecting dust. "Hey Jack! could you tidy things up in here?" he yelled. Immediately a gush of wind entered the room and all the dust was gone. "Thank you!" Freddie said and he got to work on the books.

* * *

Elsa laid on the bed provided for her and sighed, she was never getting out of here and even if she was, she wouldn't know how to get home. _I feel like a damsel in distress, everyone is probably worried about me. And what about Anna? _She thought, the her mind traveled to other things.

There was someone special on her mind but she couldn't remember who, it was defiantly a boy around her age, he was the one who she kissed but she couldn't remember what he looked liked or who he was, that's what bugged her the most. All her memories were pretty much gone and one memory was a kiss, the kiss she had. Who was it with and why did it happen?

She heard the door open and groaned. She sat up and acted like she didn't care for the place at all, then she saw her sister Anna. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she ran to hug her sister. Elsa only hugged for a couple seconds then she pulled back, "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course, but how did you get here?" Elsa eyed Anna suspiciously, her sister came into the portal, that couldn't be good.

"There was a man who told me about you and, when you didn't come build a snowman with me I so worried so I looked all over to find you."

"What was the man's name?" She asked. If she had to guess, Anna was a trap she had to be, right?

"Meeko, I think, he said he was the king of flames,whatever that is. He also said you came over to stay a few nights and to learn how to use your powers." Anna explained.

"I don't think it's right for you to be here..." Elsa paused "He can help me use my powers?" Even if he was evil, knowing how to use her powers is what her goal in life is.

"Well, ya, that's why you came right?" Anna replied.

"Um...sure." Elsa answered. She didn't want to worry her little sister, she was worried herself. Then Meeko came in "Elsa, how do you like you surprise?"

"What is my sister doing here?!" Elsa started to yell, then she saw her sister, "Anna, could you leave us alone for a second?"

Anna nodded and left.

"What is my sister doing here!" she yelled as the room started to get cold and little ice crystals started to form on the bed frame.

Meeko smiled "I thought you could use some company"

"Then why don't you take me home?"

"because I need you on my side."

"Well, did you really think kidnapping me would work?" Elsa was frustrated, she swore she had just been kidnapped by someone else but she still couldn't remember anything

Meeko frowned "Yes, I thought it would be a surprise"

"I can't remember anything," Elsa sat down, feeling defeated "That's what bugs me the most."

Meeko nodded with sympathy but behind his face was a grin eagerly waiting to burst out in laughter. "I'm so sorry, your memories were not under my control." He sat down next to Elsa. Elsa started to stand up and get away from him, but she didn't get the point so she laid her head on his shoulder and almost started to cry out of confusion.

Then Elsa stopped wanting to cry, she was fine and safe, Meeko was with her.

"What do you need help with?" Elsa said as she sat up, she had no idea why she wanted to help him but she felt like it was her responsibility."

"Are you sure?" Meeko asked

"Yes, you sound like you need help." Elsa's cheeks glowed red as she realized how mean that sounded "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Meeko replied "I need you do be on my side to fight for a new world with me."

"A new world?" Elsa replied "What would it be like?"

"A world where we rule, and everyone who doesn't have a special power, work for us."

"That sounds..." Elsa thought about it and for some odd reason that sounded great to her "powerful, I'm in." immediately a red streak came into her hair, leaving her hair white with a single highlight of fiery red.

Anna peeked out the door, "can I come in?"

Elsa smiled, wasn't great of Meeko to bring her here? "Of course, I love having you with me"

Meeko looked up "Well, I've got to get to work, Anna have fun on your stay." and he left Elsa's room.

As soon as he closed the door Meeko smiled. "My plans are working splendidly." He said in a quiet tone "Soon Elsa will forget everything about Adrenal, her powers everything, and Jack will be at my mercy." He laughed as he walked into his room. What he didn't realize was a certain girl watching him from the room next door. She stepped out into the light, "Not this time, Meeko. You won't win again."

* * *

"Anything Freddie?" Jack asked eager to find anything on Elsa or Meeko or even about puppies if that's what it took to find Elsa.

"Maybe, I found something, listen." Freddie started to read growing dramatic in his voice"Heat powers are very persuasive and use the melting powers to slowly push back memories so far that they are forgotten, but as soon as the victim comes into the cold all memories are restored."

Jack looked at Freddie with a puzzled look "and that means..."

"dunno, but it has to mean something." Freddie said stumped, the only reason why he was working was to impress the earth lady.

Jack reread the phrase over and over again until something clicked into his mind "If Meeko has the power to melt, then he must be someplace warm!" He hit himself in the head "Of course, we have to look at places that are warm and hot, like the Bahama's."

"Great!" Freddie started "Only one teensy tiny problem..."

"What?" Jack replied

"You can go anywhere extremely hot or else you'll burn up."

"Nonsense, I've been to Hawaii before." Jack replied taking a tiki hat had a lay of flowers and putting them on.

"Ya, remember what happened? You got a fever and almost had a heatstroke."

Jack didn't reply back for a second or two, he knew that this was going to be tough, then after a while he spoke "Without Elsa we have no chance to win this war, so heatstroke or no heatstroke...we find her and bring her home."

Freddie nodded looked at the ground and back up at Jack, "You like her! you totally have a major crush on Elsa!"

"Do not." Jack replied back childishly

"Do to!" Freddie accused

"Do not!"  
"Do to!"

"Not!

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"Not"

"To!"

"Ha! you admitted it!" Freddie laughed.

"Okay smarty pants you got me, happy?" Jack said in a sour tone

Freddie kept laughing and started to roll around on the floor.

Jack started to laugh, as much as Jack hated getting beat, Freddie was like a little brother to him so he smiled and just said "Alright, playtime's over, let's find a way to get me to a tropical island."


	5. Anna takes a pause in life

Anna takes a pause in life

"Why do you need us in your evil plan? Let us go!"

-Anna

Elsa walked around Meeko's castle with Anna looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. "Did you really spend years, just talking to the pictures in our castle?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm not to proud of it," Anna started, she looked at Elsa's face which didn't look good to her, "in fact it probably makes me crazy, I hope you don't think I'm crazy because a lot of people thought I was crazy after-"

"Anna, it's okay your not crazy." Elsa cut off.

"Okay, that's good because I know I'm not crazy. Can I ask you a question?" Anna asked

"Sure,"

"Why were you afraid to hurt me all those years? We were close at some point, than you stopped talking to me, why?"

Elsa took a deep breath "When you were about 5 or so we were playing in the ball room with my powers and you were jumping on hills of snow. One after the next until I couldn't keep up, you started to fall and I accidentally struck you in the head instead of making another snow hill. Mother and Father came in and I told them what happened, then we took you to see the trolls and they told me that if I didn't get my powers under control they would hurt me and fear would run my life."

Anna smiled understandingly "So you were afraid to be around me because you were afraid to hurt me?"

Elsa nodded "It was a crazy idea but that's what happened."

Anna hugged her sister so tight Elsa couldn't breath "I love you," she whispered.

Elsa hugged back just as tight "I love you too."

They both pulled back and smiled awkwardly then Anna smiled "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa nodded, laughed and pulled her sister until she found a room that was vacant. "Bring back memories?" she said as she whipped up a floor of snow.

Anna laughed as she went sledding and built snow-mans with her sister, "I'm so glad there aren't any secrets between us," Anna said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Me too," Elsa agreed "That troll scared me so much that I missed spending time with you, that is never happening again."

Elsa and Anna hugged as Meeko came into the room shivering " H-h-having F-f-fun?" he asked.

Elsa nodded " Thank you for letting Anna come here,"

"N-n-no P-problem!" He started to melt the snow "B-b-but I-i am A-a-afraid A-a-anna has to G-g-go now."

"What?" Elsa stood up sternly "Why?"

All the snow had been melted and Meeko placed his hands on Elsa's face and whispered "It's time to go to your room, go take a nap." he released his hands

"I think I'm tired, I'll go to bed now." Just like a robot Elsa walk to her room to take a nap and her hair became more red than it was before.

Anna stood in the background "What did you do to my sister?" she asked partly confused and partly angry.

Meeko looked at her with greedy eyes "Nothing, she just wanted to go to bed" he started coming towards Anna.

Anna backed away "Let my sister and I go."

Meeko shrugged and sighed " Oh, I wish I could but, you both are too important for my plan." he rubbed his hands together and touched Anna's heart "Don't you agree?"

Anna's eyes turned red as she nodded "Yes, great plan indeed."

Meeko smiled as he formed a paralyzing bubble in front of Anna "Why don't you walk into here?"

Anna nodded "Wonderful idea, simply marvelous." she walked into the bubble, cried with a shriek and was paralyzed. All she could move was her eyes which were still red.

* * *

"Hawaii?" Freddie said as he slumped off the plane sweating "Why in the name of snow would you go to Hawaii?"

"Quick quiz! What's the hottest thing in the world?" Jack asked.

"A geyser?" Freddie answered.

"No, a volcano. Did you even read anything?"

Freddie picked up some dirt and threw it at Jack playfully "What do you think I was doing in the library, eating cookies?"

Jack squinted his eyes "So that's were the cookies went!" he threw a snowball at Freddie who dodged it.

"So why are we here in Hawaii?" Freddie asked dumbly.

Jack rolled his eyes "because the biggest most dangerous Volcano is here and that's were Elsa is."

"How do you know for sure?" Freddie asked

"I don't but it's worth a try." answered Jack as he started to walk in a wavy pattern

"Whoa Jack," Freddie said catching Jack "Let's find a way to keep you cool." he looked around and saw an ice cream shop "that looks good." he said and as fast as he could with Jack ran towards the shop. When they got there Jack felt better so he went to buy ice cream for Freddie and him.

"Anna?" Jack said as he looked at the lady serving ice cream. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a pause from being a princess."


	6. The rooms of destiny

Anna, what are you doing here?

"Is she going to talk the whole time?"

-Freddie

"How did you get here?" asked Jack.

"Well, I got up brushed my teeth, then I got dressed, than I had breakfast, which was my favorite-"

"Never mind, have you seen Elsa around lately?"

Anna got real quiet and changed the subject "bubblegum ice cream right?" she said as she started scooping the ice cream.

Jack waited until she looked at him again and then said in a serious tone "When did you last see her?"

Anna sighed "I saw her running towards the water and some guy following her."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I tried but that guy was really powerful, I tried to run after her and the guy heard me behind him. He looked at me and I suddenly fainted, right then and there." Anna replied.

"Is that all you could remember?"

"Ya, pretty much"

Freddie was almost done his ice cream when he was listening to this, he pulled Jack aside "Jack, let's take her with us, she seems to know a lot."

Jack thought about it and agreed "Alright," he turned to Anna "Want to come with us to find her?"

Anna nodded "Yes please that would be great because I miss her so much and i haven't seen her-"

"Well, let's go." said Jack. When she was a little more ahead of them Freddie mumbled "Is she going to talk like that the whole time?"

"We can only hope not."replied Jack.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and forgot everything, again. _Why me? _she thought angrily _I need my memories and being here isn't helping._ She stood up and saw a mirror which she was positive was never there before. She looked at her reflection, something was defiantly wrong, her skin was so tan it was almost brown, and her hair had red streaks all over it. This wasn't her at all, this was someone else.

She tried to change herself back into what she used to be but for some odd reason she forgot how to use her magic. when she tried to remember she got a headache and laid back down on her bed to tried and escape this night mare. Then the door opened.

"Leave me alone," she said impatiently "I don't want to see anyone right now."

Meeko came in anyways because he doesn't take orders from anyone. "How did that mirror get in here?" he asked.

"I don't know" Elsa said "but I have a problem with my appearance."

"What do you mean?" Meeko said in a soothing, seducing tone "You've never looked better."

He started to come close towards Elsa who started to back away. "Don't touch me." she warned.

"Why not?" Meeko said sickly sweet as he kept coming closer "Wouldn't it just be easier to surrender and not be confused?"

Elsa stopped backing away as she started to consider what he had just said. Meeko kept coming closer with a look similar to a predator when it's found it's prey, Meeko gently touched Elsa's arms pulling her into his trap "Put down your guard and just, let it go."

Elsa started to fall under his spell when a voice whispered something into her head _Don't forget Anna._ Immediately Elsa remembered red hair, a positive attitude and a talking snowman. Elsa backed away "I said don't touch me." she ran towards the door and started to run towards the hall which was like a maze with a dead end in every path.

She saw an open room and ran in then slammed the door.

Everything was dark as Elsa moved her hand across the wall to find a lightswitch she found one and the lights turned on. It was a room with other rooms leading different ways. Above each of the rooms there was a sign.

Above the first room said "Garden co" and the door frame was pretty, with flowers of all sorts and vines framing the door

The second room had a sign that said "Fire co" Elsa could feel the heat off the door from 5 feet away.

The third room didn't have a sign, or any cool characteristics. It was just normal room.

She was about to go into that room when a voice said "I wouldn't choose that one."

Elsa turned around "Who said that?" she asked.

A figure stepped out from her hiding spot and said "The name's Sierra, and you are in serious danger."


	7. Sierra, protector of the innocent

Sierra, protector of innocent women

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help."

-Sierra

* * *

**So sorry for the late update, I've been really busy. This chapter is a little more sad and depressing than the others but I have some knew idea's to help this story. Thanks for your reviews and your interest it's really helped me write more. ENJOY!**

"Wh-wh-at dang-g-ger?" Stuttered Elsa hating herself for doing so.

"Oh, you poor thing," she reach over to hug Elsa who pulled back instantly "You don't need to be scared, I just want to help you."

Elsa straighten up and started to talk normally again "Right, of course you are, I just don't do well with hugs."

"I totally get it, all that time hiding away from everyone kind of got to you hasn't it?" Sierra said pulling up a chair that Elsa swore was never there before.

"How do you know that?" she asked cautiously.

"Elsa, I know everything, including how Mr. fire pants want to get into your pants so bad right now."

"Meeko?" Elsa asked surprised "No he just cares for me a lot."

"Elsa," Sierra started "Whose your sister?"

"I have a sister?" Elsa replied.

"Wow," Sierra said "He got you bad." she started to get up and leave.

"Wait!" Elsa said "What do I do?"

Sierra started fading into the darkness "Choose the Garden." she suggested causually.

Elsa looked at the garden door and cautiously grabbed the doorknob, took a deep breath,and opened the door.

When she walked in it was like a jungle with a shower of Roses, Daisies, Daffodils, and Snap dragons. The weird thing was was that when she came up to a flower to smell it, it talked.

"Well, well, well," The rose said with a cheerful invitation "Who is this? You smell awfully good, is it a new perfume? Perhaps a summertime twist?"

Elsa stepped back "Uh..." then she bumped into the daisies who talked in alternating words.

"Watch where-"

"Your going."

"We wouldn't-"

"Want to get hurt."

"S-Sorry" Elsa managed to get out. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Elsa, watch where you step, those are my favorite!" It was Sierra sitting on a leaf right above her head.

Elsa sighed with relief "How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

Sierra looked down and sighed "Let's go for a walk privately." She jump off the leaf and landed right next to Elsa which made her jump.

"Um..okay" Elsa replied timidly. She hardly had any of her memories and Sierra seemed to know what to do, so she followed her as Sierra led to a tiny patio with very minimal flowers.

"I have a lot of questions for you," Elsa began.

Sierra immediately cut her off "Let me do the talking and you can just listen, I promise all you questions will be answered.

There was a pause, "Um...Sierra?" Elsa replied.

"Oh, right, I was explaining. Okay, So obviously you've been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Elsa repeated.

"Shh!" Scolded Sierra, "Let me finish and ask questions later."

Elsa nodded her head.

Sierra sighed and began her story, "Okay, So Meeko isn't your friend. He's not even close to it, he is your enemy. All he wants is power, that you can take away from him, except you don't know that and Meeko plans to keep it that way. Along the way though he's fallen' in love with you, and he wants you to feel the same thing he dose. Do you understand?"

Elsa didn't show any expression and instead blurted out "Who are you? How do you know this?

"Whoops," Sierra said "I forgot to tell you that part, I'm Sierra the protector of innocent women; like yourself. Let me give you some of my background. When I was five years old, Meeko kidnapped me and raised me as his own until I was ten. Then he wanted me to help him rule the world, I refused and he threw me into the lava to be melted away. I was starting to until my mother, mother earth, saved me by giving me the power of plants. Ever since then I've been able to transport places to help other women ,and in odd cases men, get away from Meeko and what he dose."

Elsa nodded, she finally understood a lot more than she used to, which was a big accomplishment. "I see, can you tell me what I've forgotten?"

Sierra smiled and a sparkle entered her eye, she finally was getting Elsa to remember "Yes, of course, let see...So do you know who your sister is?"

Elsa shook her head "No, but when you said that I have a vague memory of a girl with red hair, always smiles, and a talking snowman."

Sierra picked up a leaf and rolled it up. She entered some dust into it and said inside it "Do you want to build a snowman?" she blew in it and Elsa remembered Anna and Olaf. Elsa smiled with relief, but she wanted to know more memories that she had forgotten.

"Wow, Sierra, how did you do that?" she asked

"It comes with the gift." Sierra replied.

Elsa closed her eyes and opened them again, then she pinched herself. "Ouch!"

"Why did you pinch yourself? I could have done that" replied Sierra pinching Elsa.

"Ouch!" Elsa yelled "I was making sure this wasn't a dream."

"Oh," Sierra said a little embarrassed "Sorry."

"There's one more thing I want to know" Elsa said

"Name it." Sierra replied

"What happened the day before Meeko kidnapped me?"

Sierra took a deep breath and told Elsa about the kiss her and Jack have had.

Elsa's head started to hurt "AHHH!" she started to scream.

Sierra tired to help her but Elsa started to run away still screaming in pain. Elsa didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she was in pain.

"Elsa, wait!" Sierra yelled running after her, she knew this was a bad idea.

Elsa ran out the door of the garden and into the hallway, before she knew it she was in the hold of Meeko.

"Why, Elsa what's that matter?" he said concernedly.

Elsa looked up in horror "You, you get away from me!" she ran the other direction but soon fainted.

Meeko came over and picked her up gently, then he looked around the hallways. No one was around, he walked over to Elsa's room and laid her on the bed.

She looked like she was in pain, Meeko couldn't stand to see her like this so he touched her delicate head and started to wipe away her memories.

"You've never known what's wrong," he said quietly "I'm your hero, you can trust me." he kissed her cheek turning her hair brown and her skin tan, then he left.

Sierra came out from the closet and looked at Elsa pitifully, "Oh child, what have I done?"


	8. The resuce party

**Okay, so this is definatly a late update but I had writers block so ya. I hope you enjoy. Please give me feed back! :)**

* * *

The Rescue Party

_"Elsa's different, she looks different and she acts different. It's all because of Meeko."_

_-Sierra_

Jack was walking with Freddie trying to stay upright as he walked through the humid jungle.

"Just a little farther," Anna said walking through like it was nobodies business.

They came to a stop and Jack sat on a rock panting really hard. "Anna, this is too much, do you have any water or ice?"

Anna looked in her backpack "Well, I did but you drank it all, half way through the jungle."

Jack put his head back and groaned "Water! I just need water."

Freddie looked in his own back pack, "Well, I have an ice pack you can have."

Jacks head bounced back up as Freddie pulled out the ice pack, it was melted and very warm, Jack groaned again.

"Elsa better be in big trouble," Jack said frustrated.

"Oh, she is" a woman's voice said.

Everyone jumped and the women laughed.

"Wow, jumpy much?" she said as she looked at Freddie "Hey, we meet again. Good work."

Freddie went into love mode again as he saw the girl he'd been dreaming about for weeks "H-hi" he managed to get out.

"Who are you?" Jack said weirded out by Freddie, All Jack could think about is Elsa.

"Names Sierra," Sierra said "and I know what's been happening to Elsa while you've been trying to rescue her."

"What's Meeko been doing to her?" Jack said almost positive it wasn't good.

"Well for starters..." Sierra said almost regretting her choice to tell him. "Elsa doesn't look the same as she used to."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"I mean," Sierra said patiently "Elsa has brown hair and tan skin and she doesn't dress like she used to either."

"Meeko is controlling her, right?" Freddie said almost forgetting how beautiful Sierra was.

Sierra was impressed but a little confused "Good job little guy, you've been doing your reading?"

Freddie blushed "there was something about heat powers in a book Jack and I read."

Sierra smiled and looked at Jack "That pretty much sums up why I came, you have to hurry and save her. I brought you something that can help if you want it."

Jack immediately nodded his head, "Anything, please."

"Wait." Anna said suspiciously "What if it's a trap?"

Sierra looked at Anna directly and her face turned sad. "He got to you too."

Anna was confused "What do you mean 'got to me'? I'm just like everyone else here."

Sierra smiled "Well then this won't hurt a bit," Sierra replied walking towards Anna as she touched her eyes.

Anna screamed and immediately the jungle started to shake.

Sierra threw a rod at Jack "If you use that Meeko can't-"

She was cut off when Meeko appeared and tied her up.

"I thought someone was doing something against my plans. I just didn't know it was you!" Meeko said, then he turned his attention to Jack.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Frost, long time no see friend." He mocked.

"I'm not your friend, tell me where Elsa is!" Jack said.

Meeko smiled pitifully, "Oh she's right here. Elsa won't you come here?"

Elsa started to walk by Meeko as she saw Jack she smiled. _I feel like I know him, _She thought.

Jack stared at her with relief but also pitifully, Sierra was right, she looks different and something is off about her. He started to come towards Elsa and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" She screamed in terror as she started to go over by Meeko.

"Elsa, listen, this man isn't your friend, he's bad come home with me." Jack tried to persuade.

Elsa let go of Meeko and started to come over to Jack "Who are you?" she asked.

Meeko grabbed Elsa's hand "Elsa go back to the carriage, now."

Jack tried to grab Elsa but her hand turned really hot and Jack couldn't touch her.

Meeko laughed and turned to Anna "Thank you my dear, you've been so helpful."

Anna smiled then fainted. Jack ran over to her "You won't get away with this Meeko."

Meeko laughed "I already have." he cast a spell over everyone to make them sleep and they all did except for Jack.

Jack looked around "What did you do to everyone?"

Meeko looked confused "Why aren't you asleep? You know what, never mind, guard!"

A guard came over and punched Jack in the face knocking him out.


End file.
